


Arctic Interlude

by ilikethequiet



Category: Kim Possible (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: A prologue to the 2019 movie, Shego gets some inside info.





	Arctic Interlude

Okay this isn’t strictly Drakken x Shego (As he doesn’t actually appear) but there are some feels there! Just a little prologue as to what happened before the movie started. I might add more to make it follow along with the movie? who knows. I’d very much like some feedback :D

Summary: Shego gets some inside info.

In an arctic base camp in the middle of the night, a menacing figure in green sat and waited for her contact to arrive. Damn, it was cold but she kind of understood the logic behind putting a prison out here, if someone broke out they would simply freeze to death before they got to safety.

“More hot chocolate?” The bartender asked if he recognized her from one of her many mugshots he didn’t say, probably because he knew she would burn his establishment to the ground.

Shego nodded. “Yeah, keep them coming.” She could be there a while. As she sat there, she asked herself why she reached out, it wasn’t as if she was short of work; When Drakken got hauled off everyone in the villain’s circle was clamoring to have her on their side but while it paid the bills, it wasn’t fun.

Drakken made things fun, damn him.

A man in a large overcoat came in from outside, shaking the snow off his jacket. Of all the places to be assigned, he had ended up there, probably because no one else would take the job. He smiled when he saw his former employer. “Shego, how are you doing?”

The raven-haired woman sneered. “I’m freezing my ass off, Hank. you get the list?”

Hank sat down beside her and handed her a roll of toilet paper with a bunch of scribbled notes on it. “Sorry for the crude method of delivery, he had a lot of things to say and I didn’t feel like carrying a novel around with me.”

“He’s been busy.” Shego thumbed through the list, a lot of it was nonsense; he would list something and then go off on some unrelated tangent, how very him. “How’s he doing?” Not that she cared, but if he was he going to be more insane when she saw him next she needed to know.

“Okay, still as mad as a hatter. Keeps vowing revenge against Possible.” Some things never changed. “They moved him to solitary confinement last week, really I think just to give everyone a break.” Hank chuckled, having been a former henchman of Drakken’s, Hank knew how extreme the guy could be. “He talks about you a lot.”

Shego smirked. “Probably cursing my name, I’m sure.” for the love of god, his list went new lair, generator, cookies, robot parts.

“Actually, I think he kind of misses you.” On more than one occasion Hank was watching him and the doctor had asked if he knew of her whereabouts.

“Ugh.” While she sounded repulsed, she couldn’t help but smile a little at that. She patted her friend on the back. “You work way too hard Hank, maybe you should take a vacation? On a Monday, a couple of months from now.”

Hank nodded, smiling. “Maybe I will, good to see you, kid.” He smiled and stood, stretching for a moment so that his bones wouldn’t automatically seize up in the cold. “Want me to give him a message?”

She supposed she should say something. ‘I got your message, I’ll take care of it, you’re a dork. I miss you?’ Her eyes widened, definitely not that last one. Shego shrugged. “Tell him he owes me.”


End file.
